


A Million Meetings (and we got this one) (I love you)

by QueenMadds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art Buff Remy, Art nerd Remy, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Best Friends, Brother Derek Morgan, Caltech, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Family Dinners, Father Figure David Rossi, Father Figures, First Meetings, Fluff, Food, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy Remy LeBeau, Happy Spencer Reid, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Meet the Family, Meet-Cute, Meeting the Parents, No Angst, One Big Happy Family, Prentiss and Morgan are protective of their little brother Reid, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Derek Morgan, Protective Emily Prentiss, Protective Team, Reid and Morgan are Best Friends, Reid is Morgan honorary little brother, Remy has a Degree in Art History, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smart Remy Lebeau, Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan Friendship, Sweet Remy LeBeau, Team Bonding, Team as Family, WIP, Whenever I say Family I really mean the Team, Work In Progress, X-Men References, Xavier Institute, fluff?, meet the team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: Spencer Reid is many things, ask the team and they'll give a list of qualities, but there are a couple that almost no one would say: Romantic, Open, Sociable, and definitely not a Flirt.And they aren't wrong, they are profilers after all, and Spencer isn't an actor for a reason. But one dinner with his lover, Remy LeBeau, and their perception of their friend becomes so much clearer.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	1. Phone Calls and Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone being a Mutant is unmentioned, decide for yourself if you want them to be mutants or not, and what you want the public opinion on them to be. In my head, Xavier’s is just a well-regarded boarding school.  
> In the Criminal Minds universe, this is placed about 3 months after Hankel, but here Reid has better support and is getting help.
> 
> This Work was inspired by MonPetitTresor and SpencerRemyLvr who both have wonderful Spencer/Remy fics and are the people who got me into this pairing!

“Listen, Morgan, I’m really not interested in going out with anyone. I know you want to set me up, but honestly, I am happy just how I am now.”

“Reid, you need to get out more, expand your circle, man, I swear she’s kinda nerdy and I think you’d like her.”

“Morgan – Sorry I have to take this.” The ringing of his cell cut off the man.

 _“Reid,”_ Reid answered moving away from Morgan.  
 _“Bonsoir mon amour,”_  
 _“Remy! How are you? Why are you calling, is everything okay?”_  
 _“Everythin’s good ma moitié. I was in town me, fo’ some business. An’ I wanted to see you, amour”_  
 _“You’re in Quantico?”_  
 _“Oui, what time are you done at de office? I could pick you up… or if you drove dat death trap we could meet somewhere?”_  
 _“My car isn’t that bad Remy. I’m all done for the day, Morgan was just harassing me into going out. He wants to set me up with one of his lady friends…”_ Reid could see, out of the corner of his eye, Morgan wink teasingly at him.  
 _“Oh, mon coeur dat won’t do, not awfully good at sharing me, a bit of a jealous soul, mon père would say.”_  
 _“You could always just tell him that yourself, it is getting a bit old warding off all the setups and such.”_  
 _“Are y’ sure you want Remy to meet your team? A master thief an’ all y’ FBI agents? Is dat a good idea?”_ Remy asked slipping back into third person in his nervousness.  
 _“Rem, I love you. I want you to meet the people important to me, they are my family, but so are you, but if you don’t want to we could do it another time?”_  
 _“Mon Coeur you have Remy’s heart, it’s important to you, Remy ‘ill meet your team.”_  
 _“Where do you want to meet them”_ He paused for a moment, mentally sorting through restaurants both him and Remy like that has a calm atmosphere, _“Mama Bianchi’s is always good if you want?”_  
 _“Oui dat would be perfect mon amour. Remy will be there.”_

Spencer returned his phone into his pocket and walks back to where the rest of the team, sans Hotch and JJ who are still in their offices, have conjugated.  
“So pretty boy who was that, a special friend you haven’t told me about?”

“Oh, uhm… Does anyone want to go for dinner?”

“Sorry 187, no can do, I’ve got a meeting with a bottle of wine and my TV.”

“It’s okay Garcia, there’s just someone I want to introduce you all too. But I can tell him to reschedule?”

“Oh, Reid! Who is this mysterious stranger of yours?” Emily grins teasingly trading looks with Morgan both preparing to tease the hell out of their friend.

“I want to introduce all of you to someone really important to me? Dinner tonight at Mama Bianchi’s?” Spencer was clearly nervous but excited.

“Well I see you’ve taken a page out of my book for the dining option, Mama Bianchi’s is a favourite of mine.”

“Well if it has the Rossi stamp of approval, I can’t say no.”

“That’s true, and any wine at a place that Rossi approves of will be miles better than what’s waiting for me at home.”

“We can all share a bottle Garcia, trust me they have some wonderful reds.”

“What’s this about wine?” JJ asks as she joins the other agents, Hotch at her side.

“Pretty boy here is inviting us out for dinner to meet someone important”

“I would appreciate it if you would come? Just please be nice, he won’t admit it but he’s nervous to meet everyone.”

“Well after the case we had I think we could all do with some good food and good company!”


	2. Chapter 2

**-On our way, will see you there.-**

**-Oui mon amour just finishing up with the professor, reservation is under LeBleu-**

The team meets at the entrance to a small, warmly lit restaurant.

“Come on, he should be here shortly.”

“Welcome to Mama Bianchi’s! How is everyone today?” The young woman at the front greeted the team.

“Good, how are you?” Garcia smiled back at her.

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking. For six?”

“We have a reservation for seven, under LeBleu?” Reid jumped in.

“Of course, right this way please.”

The team follow after her and take their seats, chatting happily.

“What’s good Rossi? Any recommendations from our resident food critic?”

Rossi sighed in fake annoyance before ginning and answering, “Honestly Morgan, everything here is good. Though I’m partial to the Ragu Alla Bolognese paired with Barolo, though Lambrusco may be more to your tastes, Garcia.”

The team sit and chat, continuously trying to worm information out of Reid, digging for information on his mystery beau.

“Bonsoir mon amour,” Someone spoke from behind Reid, voice a smooth Cajun accent, with a rumble deep in his throat.

“Remy!” Reid jumped out of his seat and nearly tackles the Cajun in a hug, and Remy latches on just as tightly. Remy kisses Reid’s forehead and smiles softly at him, far warmer than most people who knew the flirty Cajun thought possible, catching him in a chaste kiss.

“You gonna introduce us, pretty boy?” Morgan asks after giving a long moment while the two lovers hold each other, breaking up their kiss, which Garcia was non-too happy about.

“Right, yes.” Blushing Reid detaches himself, though stays nearly plastered against his partner’s side, much closer than the team had ever seen him with another person for longer than a second. “Everyone this is Remy, Remy this is Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, JJ Jareau, and Derek Morgan,” Reid says as he gestures to each member of his team.

“It’s very nice to meet you Remy, have a seat.” Remy smiles and follows Emily’s instructions. As he does so the team looks him over, assessing the man who is so important to their genius.

Tall and thin, at first glance him and Reid look like they have similar builds, but closer inspection tells another story; while Reid is thin and wiry, Remy is made of tightly packed muscles. Both their faces have well-defined bone structures, sharp cheekbones and strong jaws. Though their clothing clearly sets them apart: As many have described before, Reid has a particular _substitute teacher_ aesthetic, though he sometimes dresses up, as he is now, to a more _professor who dresses nicely everyday_ look. Clothing options proper and formal, though it is clear to tell that often he just throws the clothes on in a rush. Remy on the other hand, well, it could be thought of as _grunge but fashionable_ look, his outfit is perfectly put together to look effortless and casual. Though Remy did step up his usual look with a dress shirt and black un-ripped jeans.

Remy pushes Spencer’s chair in, then takes off his jacket treating Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, and Spencer to a nice view of his abs rippling under his tight burgundy button up.

Comfortably seated between Remy and Morgan, Reid smiles, “Remy and I have been together for 3 months now.”

Barely keeping her noise level appropriate for such a nice restaurant Garcia speaks, “How did you meet? I need details!”

Remy grins “Penny was still un petit at Caltech when Remy met him. Remy was running late to class and nearly ran ‘im over. Later dat day at de coffee shop was gonna sit alone get some studyin’ done, but da shop was awful busy dat day, so Remy here asked to join Penny, de petit drinking a coffee bigger den ‘im. Thought he might do ‘imself in wit all dat caffeine in such a little body.” As he speaks, the team, sans Garcia who is thoroughly enamoured with Remy, examines how the two interact with one another, how their differences complement one another.

“Spence, weren’t you like 12 at Caltech?” JJ questioned, only to be interrupted.

“Hello, I’m Maria I’ll be your server tonight. Anything I can start you off with?”

The team quickly orders, most of them have been to the restaurant before and knowing exactly what they like or taking recommendations from “Food Critic Rossi”.

“I’ll be back soon with your drinks and bread; your food shouldn’t take too long.”

“To answer your question JJ, I turned 13 a month and a half into my first semester. I met Remy at “The Cinnamon Spoon” 25 days after my birthday. Remy became a close friend and kind of a mentor to me while he was finishing up his Art History Degree, then we stayed in contact, we sent letters to one another for a few years, while I was getting my degrees and Remy was travelling.” The two shared a smile, “Then whenever we ended up in the same city we would meet up, Remy managed to come to every one of my graduations, and was the one who managed to convince me to go to the Academy.”

“Awe that’s sweet!” Garcia squealed.

“How did you start dating?” Morgan questioned, still not sure about Remy for the man he thinks of as his little brother. The group of profilers, Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss especially were all thinking about Remy’s use of the third person about himself, dissecting his every word.

“After Hankel, Remy took a leave from his job for a couple of weeks to help me. It just sort of… happened” smiling bashfully Reid explained.

“Remy had a lot of vacation stacked up, luckily da kids were on break so da boss had no problem with it.”

“The kids?” Rossi asked.

The server returned, quickly setting down their drinks and appetizers, checking up on everyone and then leaving.

“Oui, Remy is a teacher at Xavier’s Institute,” Remy says instantly lighting up while thinking of the children at Xavier’s. “Boarding School so Remy don’t get to see Penny a lot, but de petites, dey be worth it.”

“Oh, that’s so lovely!” Emily grins knowing how much Reid loves kids even if he won’t admit it.

“Oui de petites are fun, Xavier’s a schoo’ that helps wit gifted kids. Remy likes getting mon amour to visit de school, ‘e shows dem ‘is magic, even de moody teens like Penny.” Hotch smiles to himself slowly reconciling how Remy, who seems so different from Reid, fits with their genius.

Remy grins at Spencer, “Even John, de grumpiest petite y’ll ever meet loves Penny, dey don’t care ‘bout po’ Remy no more, just askin’ this po’ Cajun _where his Spencer is_ ,” Remy pushed down his strong accent at the end to mimic some of his students, at that the whole table burst out laughing.

Once the laugher settled down JJ continued their peaceful interrogation of Reid’s man, “So, Remy tell us about yourself, that accent of yours reminds me of Will’s” JJ smiles, thinking of how happy Reid seems in the short time they’ve seen him with Remy.

“Oui, from New Orleans, left when I was 18, travelled for a little. Then couple years later, found de petit ‘ere and then started teachin’ after a couple more years travelling. Penny here was de one who told me to teach, if that’s what Remy really wanted.”

“Oh! Will is from New Orleans too, Will LaMontagne Jr.” JJ smiles thinking of her husband.

“LaMontagne… I know dat name… Is his père a cop?” Remy asks thinking back to his youth.

“His dad was... but, Katrina.” JJ grimaced.

“Oh, po’ LaMontagne. His papa was a good one, was always one of da nice ones when Remy got picked up.” Remy looked down in remembrance, the team all giving him a moment of silence.

After a long moment, Rossi quietly inquired, “Picked up?” gentle enough to allow Remy to brush off the question. It would do no good to alienate Reid’s lover and additionally Reid.

“Mhm. It’s a long story, but Remy grew up on de streets, got mixed up with de wrong crowd, even once Remy got adopted the trouble didn’t stop. Got familiar with some o’ de cops, LaMontagne was nice even to dis street rat.”

The honesty, even with the use of the third person to separate himself from everything, meant a lot to the team. It showed them exactly how willing he is to be open to the people close to Reid.

Remy shifted uncomfortably, being this open with people who were practically strangers was not easy, no matter how many stories Spencer told him about them, they were still new, unfamiliar, but as Spencer squeezed his hand from under the table Remy knew no matter what secrets he would spill to these people it was worth it, Spencer is worth it.

Morgan, who grew up in Chicago and saw how easy it was to get involved in gangs especially when homeless and accustomed to the bad side of the world, began to see the Cajun in a new light. His mind landed on all of his old friends who, with one little misstep, ended up trapped in that world, and how hard it is to escape that sort of life.

“Can we lay off on the interrogation? Please, everyone?” Reid was red in the face, eyes making their way back to Remy, squeezing his hand again.

“Penny, it’s okay your amis jus’ wanna watch out for you. Remy don’t mind no interrogation if it protects mon cœur” Remy reassured his boyfriend flashing him a sweet smile.

“We’ll lay off man, we just wanted to check up your guy make sure he’s good enough for the BAU resident genius.” Morgan smiled unashamedly at his pseudo-brother, someone who could go through what Remy had told them and come out a good man was someone he wanted in Reid’s corner.

“Thanks, Morgan.” Reid smiled back.


End file.
